


Anatomy Study

by IzyCCor



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One-Sided Attraction, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzyCCor/pseuds/IzyCCor
Summary: After Dorian Gray's portrait was painted, the young man returned to Basil's studio with ulterior motives, taking advantage on the passion for his image .
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Basil Hallward
Kudos: 17





	Anatomy Study

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the book; Sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors, English is not my first lenguage.

The newcomer aristocrat. As Basil Hallward was expecting a self-absorted, arrogant rich man, without admirable qualities in appearance. But instead, this naive but pure-hearted young man, with the most perfect features like Michelangelo's David. After attending the philanthropist auditorium, where he saw his skills at playing the piano, as well as his appearance so clearly. When meeting the man personally, given the greetings and compliments, the closest acquaintances introduced him to the artist. Dorian Gray, his name.  
In the next day, Basil got his head filled with the thoughts of the recently known man. On his hands, without realizing his practices, various sketches of his bust in different seen angles. Then, thoughts of lust flooding up his mind; which he repressed then, for moments as he ceased in imagining his body as a perfect sculpture, even covered by the thin and slender shape of his clothes. So he sketched his model. His ideal model. He has already sent to be done a portrait, but still, this thoughts wouldn't leave his mind.  
A month after, Basil was working on his pieces and studies. Dorian has gone astray of his origin long ago, after the deviant advices of Henry.  
Someone knocked on his atelier door  
_Come in.  
A servant came in with the man portrayed by him, then left the room. Basil turns to him grinning.  
_Oh, Dorian! What would I give the honor?  
_I wouldn't like to interrupt you, my friend. Altought, I see you have quite... a lot of experience with body figures.  
_Uhm, yes. Actually, it's been quite a while since i've painted some of them, I used to have professional posing and direct anatomic references–  
He was interrupted with a stutter, when his colleague approached his desk, with curious looks on the sketches; It was various drawings of male anatomy, but some notable ones had Dorian facial features.  
He rushed next to the desk where the youngest was standing.  
_So, about that studies, there's not much to–  
_Basil? I see that are my characteristics.  
He gasped in panic and shame. Dorian continued;  
_Well, I can see... you really valued some traits of mine, I appreciate that...  
_It was in a academic purpose, I-I really didn't meant to, I–  
He stammered with nervous gestures, despite the young man's strange reaction seeing his works. At that moment, he turned sideways and went behind the closet curtains.  
_Dorian? – he asked with a fearful tone in his voice.  
After some seconds, the man showed himself only using a cloth robe.  
_Why not taking notes of the original work?  
Basil swallowed nervously, and grunted, not knowing what to say.  
_You mean...  
_You may draw my body. Consider as a token of my gratitude.  
He stood up on the model podium.  
_Dorian... I don't see why would you do this, that was just mere...–  
_Hey, not to worry about it. I see how it matters to you.  
Basil stared at his face for some seconds, confused and flushed, then rushed to take easel and pencils. His tone seemed gentle but at the same time, strangely pretentious.  
So the model took off his clothing and held it in his hands.  
_Does it gives a good charm?–he said with a gentle humor in his voice.  
_Hah, certainly...  
There was some weird meaners on the young man's looks, he realized for sure. But still, his passion in seeing his project of a piece of art so deliberately offered, was taking over his mind like a wicked seduction.  
_It is....an odd feeling, if you ask me so...to pose nude...but I don't really mind. _I see...–Basil said in monotone. He seemed to be really concentrated. Some seconds of silence thrived. _You see, Dorian... you, that painting, is the Magnum Opus of my artistic academia. _Oh, really? – he said grinning. _I mean it... it's not a hyperbole. Not a mere compliment... The young man sighed. So he portraied the man's body, in perfect shape seen. The pale skin, notched bone marks and muscle lines, the perfect marble greek sculpture.  
The man was absolved in his work, like it was stuck in time, and seconds just went by when he noticed the complete drawing.  
Just when he realised Dorian was grinning trough his theet.  
_Oh, what is it?  
_Your face is quite flushed. Like what you see?  
_The drawing is complete...  
Dorian stood down the podium and barely covered down his hips. Basil covered his face with a hand to release the continuous shyness he was perspiring. The other got close to look the result, and as handsomely shown as he ever been, the picture was made.  
_What do you think.  
_It's perfect... indeed.  
Just after saying this, he glanced at Basil and stepped next to him gently.  
_Thank you so much, my darling. – he said as he put his arm uppon Basil shoulder, getting incredibly close to his face.  
_D-Dorian? –just after he said his name, he pulled the man's chin and kissed his lips generously. Then, nearly sepparated, Basil gasped.  
_What... is that?  
_I'm giving my deppest retribution, dearest. Don't you want it? –they were holding against each other.  
_ How... Why are doing this...  
_ Just now i felt how your body is cravimg mine, you see. You've giving a different look at me once I get close... I've seen this many times before, you are passionate.  
He pressed his hand upon the man's crotch, leaving him a gasp, and pulling him over.  
_What is this?!  
_Dont turn yourself over like that, Basil.  
_Dorian, i dont know what Henry have been saying you, but you need to reconsider on that.  
_Reconsider on what? In how many years of enclosed pleasures i may keep? Shaping myself on standards? Hoping a bland life to sustain a image of myself? But I refuse. And so should you. Why not? Come over just for little while.  
Basil was trembling on the thoughts of having the man at his desires. Lust was just calling him over. Dorian unwrapped his robe and approched the artist. His body was helpless to his overflooding mind. He held the artist and kissed him deeply, in which a few seconds took for him to retribute.  
Dorian pulled his clothes dragging him to the nearby couch, when they continued to kiss, passionatelly.  
With the young man's body over Basil's, he started to unbutton his pants, so the artist pushed him for a while, both were heavy breathing in tension .  
_Why are you doing this? It's a bet? They owe you money for it? –at that instant, he felt a hand holding his prevailing erection through his clothes, making him gasp in excitement.  
_Basil, dear, can't I give the best present I can offer you in spontaneous will? Am I pushing too hard?  
_I...– He exhaled as he was kissed on the neck– Dorian... I was aways so... attracted to you.  
He giggled through a kiss, then kissed Basil on the mouth.  
_But... this is just a play time...  
He was kissed on the tongue before any answer. Dorian took his erection out of his trousers and caressed it, holding it tight. The artist was hyperventilating with excitement. He was overly aroused and passionate to act in straight mind. Like a corrupted perfect archangel at his desires, he wanted that feeling increasing to never end. Dorian came close to his ear.  
_Don't be afraid to feel so good, Basil. Don't you want it?  
_Hah... yes...  
He was slowly touching Basil. From his half open mouth, the portraied caught saliva whit his thumb and rubbed on the man's leaking erection. He stood up from the artist's torso he was benting over and sat down, where he continually stimulated him, until his moans increased and he spiled over the other's hand. Basil covered his face in sudden nervousness.  
_Hah... Dorian...  
_How did it feel?  
_Fantastic...  
Dorian sat back in his hips and caressed his face.  
_Can you do me one more favour?  
Basil realised the other's penis, erect, twitching in arousal, and flintched.  
_Go on, don't waste it. Give some entertainment.  
Then, he got on his knees with the man facing him. He exhaled with excitement, than licked the top of his erection on impulse, then with his lips. Licked thickly from the beginning to the glans, then sucking it briefly.  
He could hear him exhaling, softly moaning. The best of all choirs. Than proceeded to suck on half of it.  
_It is adorable how you look so shy...  
He pushed his hips to the man's mouth, he moaned in protest, than just continued to the throat. Basil felt asphyxiated, then managed to breath normally. There was a weird pleasure in the amount of saliva and running tears. After constant thrusts, the youngest withdrew from his mouth with a moan, and that was when Basil was able to cough the liquid poured inside.  
He stained his blouse, among other traces of paint and solvents. Breathing heavily, over a worn face, red and covered in sweat. Exhaust also portrayed the model's marble chest, given his unsteady breathing. Not comparable to the other, looking disheveled, as Dorian looked pleased, at last.  
With the cloth of the robe on the floor, he cleaned himself and threw it on the torso of his companion, who was lying down, recovering himself in guilt and confusion.  
_I'm grateful for your good willing. You did good for the first time.  
Said the man standing, and then turning to the curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed!


End file.
